Ferrite
Pre-Release : Gencon 2017 ---- CHARACTER PLAYS Acrobatic (1) || Self Range || OPT This model may make a 2" Dodge. Disarm''' (1GB) || P Range || Sustaining Target enemy model suffers -2 TAC 'Weak Point '(1GB) || P Range || Sustaining Target enemy model suffers -1 ARM. '''CHARACTER TRAITS' '''''Get Over Here! http://guild-ball.wikia.com/wiki/Iron Iron Once during this model's activation, if the named friendly model is within 10" of this model, the named friendly model may make a Dodge up to its base-move towards this model. Hobble When damaged by this model enemy models suffer -2"/-2"MOV for the remainder of the turn. LEGENDARY PLAY Tong in Cheek Pulse This model gains +2"/+2" MOV. If this model has the http://guild-ball.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Captain Captain Model type, other friendly Guild models within the pulse gain +2"/+2" MOV and Hobble. ARTICLES The Blacksmith Guild : Ferrite & Iron GALLERY Ferrite-Header.jpg|Headshot Ferrite (ArtCard).jpg|Art Card Ferrite-Render.jpg|Render Ferrite-byDarkIronStudios.jpg|by Dark Iron Studio Ferrite-Rookie.png|Rookie Alt Model LORE Ferrite, Rising Star Ferrite?She’s a good, honest woman if ever there was one. Straight down the middle, and no bull to her. If she had been around during the wars, you can guarantee she would have been a career soldier. The type that wasn’t afraid to get stuck in and muck in with the men and women under her command, if that’s what it took to get things done. Stems from a solid upbringing, a very stern and proud family. See those bars on her breast, and the badge on her sleeve? Ferrite used to be a Lawkeeper once upon a time. Always had an affinity for iron in her heart though, took to working it when she was but a wee lass. After signing up for the Watch she soon wound up spending most days in the shop with young Farris, learning as much of the trade as she could. Didn’t take long for Lady Justice to recognise a natural talent and apprentice her proper. Ferrite achieved her rank in record time, the youngest master we’ve ever known. You can tell her roots in the way she plays the game, methodical and practised. Those tongs she wields have snapped bones more than once, just as I’ve seen them puncture armour or bend a blade out of shape. She always hobbles her opponents first, just like the Lawkeepers do, preventing their marks from getting away. Old habits, I guess. I don’t think the woman has a malicious bone in her – it’s just the most efficient way of taking advantage of her trade. That’s precisely what you’d expect from a lass with a background like Ferrite. I tell you, if she’d discovered the game before the iron? Well, she might be in the Watch still, playing on their team. Their loss though, and our gain. She’s a real asset on the field, and a hell of an inspiration to the young ‘uns - even that big bastard apprentice of hers. I’d say she’s the closest to a natural captain we have, and I’m not alone saying it either. Her star is on the rise, both in the stands and the eyes of the men and women behind the scenes. Here’s to the lass, and the years to come. May her future be as bright as the metal she works, and her dedication rewarded with success to echo down the ages. - Anvil, Master of the Blacksmith’s Guild Category:Blacksmiths Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 3 Category:1" Melee Category:30mm Category:Master Category:Striker Category:Raed Category:Alt Sculpt Category:Rookie